Boy oh Boy
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Meine bisher erfolgreichste Love Story


Boy oh Boy  
  
  
  
Es war wie fast immer eine wunderschöne Zeit wenn Tai mit Sora zusammen war und ohne das er es gemerkt hätte, war der Tag bereits zuende und er musste sich von ihr verabschieden.  
  
"Hast du Lust Morgen wieder etwas mit mir zu unternehmen" fragte Sora schüchtern aber mit ihrem typischen Lächeln.  
  
"Gerne! Wo wollen wir uns treffen" fragte Tai verlegen.  
  
"Am besten wieder hier. Gute Nacht Tai." Sagte Sora und macht ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, drehte sich dann aber wieder herum und warf die Arme um Tai und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann verschwand sie mit einigen schnellen Schritte um die Ecke und ließ Tai verdattert stehen. Er fühlte mit der Hand an der Stelle wo Sora ihn geküsst hatte während er immer noch da stand und sich über diesen Abschiedsgruß von Sora freute. Nach fast 5 Minuten schaffte er es dann schließlich doch nach Hause zu gehen. Während des ganzen Weges war er in Gedanken versunken und ohne das er sich noch daran erinnerte wie er den Weg hinter sich gebracht hatte, stand er vor seiner Haustür. Ungeschickt nahm er den Schlüssel aus seinem Portmohne und steckte ihn nach einigen Versuchen ins Schloss. Er drehte sogar zuerst in die falsche Richtung und bis er es merkte hatte er bereits mehrmals versucht die Türklinke nach unten zu drücken. Als er es dann doch auf die Reihe bekommen hatte die Tür zu öffnen, schloss er sie fast genau so ungeschickt wieder hinter sich und schlich dann leise in sein Zimmer. Als er in seinem Zimmer war brauchte er mehr als 10 Minuten um sich auszuziehen und ins Bett zu gehen. Er lag in dieser Nacht noch lange wach bis ihn der Schlaf dann doch erreichte und ihn in einen leichten Schlaf brachte, der natürlich gefüllt von Träumen über Sora war. Am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich kaum noch an einen dieser Träume und es war wahrscheinlich besser, denn er hatte über Nacht zu seiner Präzision zurückgefunden. Kurz nach Kari die ebenfalls zu einer Freundin wollte, verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg. Dieses mal achtet er mehr auf seinen Weg und er fand sogar einen Notizzettel den er Gestern verloren hatte wieder. Als er schließlich am Treffpunkt angelangt war, wartet Sora schon auf ihn.  
  
"Hallo Tai. Schön das du auch schon früher kommst. Wollen wir los?" Tai war hin und weg wie sie lächelte und wieder überkam ihn eine Welle der Nervosität. Aber zum Glück blieb seine Schusseligkeit aus und so konnte er, ohne sich zu verplappern, zu Sora sagen  
  
"Na klar wo willst du zuerst hin."  
  
Dieser Tag verging genau wie der andere im rasanten Tempo und ohne das auch nur ein Sekunde und genutzt geblieben wäre. An diesem Abend verabschiedeten sich die beiden an der Schule und erst jetzt fiel Tai ein das dies der letzte Tag der Sommerferien gewesen war. Lange standen sie sich noch gegenüber bis sie schließlich beide in eine andere Richtung gingen aber dieses mal gab es nur einen Handkuss von Sora aber auch dieser haute Tai schon aus den Latschen. Wie vom Schlag getroffen torkelte er wieder nach Hause ohne sich an den Weg zu erinnern. Das selbe Spiel wie Gestern spielte sich auch erneut mit der Tür ab, aber als er dann in der Wohnung war traf ihn eine weiter Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag, er hatte vergessen eine Hausaufgabe für die Schule zu beenden. Er musste sich fast den ganzen Abend über den Hausaufgaben halten und schaffte es dann schließlich fertig zu werden, allerdings fiel er gleich darauf mit dem Kopf auf den Schreibtisch und schlummerte bis am nächsten Morgen der Wecker ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Der Wecker war wohl das einzig zuverlässige an diesem Morgen den zuerst fand er seine Sachen nicht, dann bekam er erst eine verbrühenden und dann einen schockgefrierende Duschen und zu guter letzt vergaß er beinahe auch noch die Hausaufgabe die er in den letzten Nacht angefertigt hatte. Kari hatte bereits auf ihn gewartet aber schließlich hatten die beiden noch immer sehr viel Zeit um rechtzeitig an der Schule anzukommen. Als die beiden schon ein gutes Stück von zu Hause weg waren, brach Kari das Schweigen das bis jetzt zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte und fragte Tai  
  
"Was ist eigentlich die letzten zwei Tage mit dir los ? Du bist Abends immer so seltsam. Ich habe dich die beiden Abende reinschleichen gesehen und mir richtig sorgen gemacht so wie du getorkelt bist." Tai sah das Kari es wirklich ehrlich mit ihrer Sorge meinte, aber er hatte bis jetzt gehofft seine Gefühle für sich behalten zu können. Dann antwortete er allerdings doch, wenn auch ohnen Kari anzusehen.  
  
"Es ist Sora. Ich weiß nicht was ich von ihr halten soll."  
  
"Wieso denn das ? Ist etwas passiert ?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Was denn ? Du musst schon etwas mehr sagen"  
  
"Sie hat mich geküsst. Es war wundervoll aber ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll."  
  
"Aber Tai das ist doch ganz einfach! Du weist einfach nicht mehr ob du nur mit Sora befreundet sein willst oder ob es doch mehr als das ist"  
  
"Du meinst ich liebe sie ?"  
  
"Vielleicht, das musst du für dich selber heraus finden aber deine Gefühle werden dir schon sagen was es ist. Freundschaft oder Liebe."  
  
Dann versanken die beiden wieder im Schweigen bis Kari sich an der Schule verabschiedete und zu ihren Freunden ging. Tai hatte keine Lust am Morgen schon wieder mit jemanden zu sprechen und so bleib er für sich etwas abseits von den anderen stehen und dachte über Karis Worte nach. Als die Schulglocke ihn schließlich wieder in die Realität zurück holte, ging er wie die anderen in die Klasse und setzte sich auf seinen Platz der hinter Sora war. Er blickte fast die ganze Zeit bis der Lehrer kam auf den Tisch den er hatte Angst Sora direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen. Als der Lehrer dann schließlich doch die Klasse betrat, was ziemlich spät war, hatte er einen fremden Jungen bei sich. Tai fand das er unglaublich arrogant und selbstgefällig aussah aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt niemanden nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen sollte.  
  
"Schüller das ist Björn. Er ist unsere schwedischer Austauschschüler. Bitte seid freundlich zu ihm und helft ihm sich hier zurecht zu finden. Björn setzt du dich bitte neben Sora." Der Lehrer ließ es mit diesen Worten dem Protokoll genüge sein und wandte sich dem Unterricht zu. Björn zeigte schon nach wenigen Minuten deutlich das Tai sich nicht geirrt hatte. Er benahm sich absolut ungehobelt und was für ihn am schlimmsten war er nannte Sora "Süße". Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment aufgesprungen und hätte ihm gefragt was diese blöde Anmache sollte, aber er blieb sitzen und zerbrach ,zwar aus Versehen, in seiner Wut einen seiner Bleistifte. Als die Stunde schließlich zuende war gingen alle in die große Pause, nur Sora nicht die musste die Tafel putzen. Tai war bereits hinausgegangen als ihm auffiel das Björn nirgends zu sehen war. Ohne zu wissen warum drehte er um und ging eiligen Schrittes zurück in die Klasse. Als er durch die Tür sah, fand er Björn neben Sora stehen und sie total blöd anmachend.  
  
"Na Süße, muss für dich doch mal was ganz neues sein einen richtigen Jungen in deiner nähe zu haben oder? Na komm mal her."  
  
Tai sah mit weitaufgerissen Augen wie Björn Sora an sich drückte und ihr gerade einen Kuss geben wollte, doch Sora wehrte sich.  
  
"Ah komm schon Süße ich weiß du willst es."  
  
Wieder drückte er Sora an sich doch dieses mal sogar sehr grob und kaum hatte er das getan legt er einen Hand auf ihren Po und drückte sie noch näher an sich, während er immer noch versuchte sie zu küssen. Aus Tai schienen die Flammen nahezu heraus zu lodern denn als er in die Klasse trat machte er kaum mehr als ein paar Schritte und riss Björn am Kragen von Sora weg .Björn hatte kaum Zeit sich über seinen Situation im klaren zu sein denn als er gerade wieder stand warf ihn Tai auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Als Tai sich zu Sora umdrehte war die zusammen gesunken am Boden und schluchzte, aber als Tai ihr aufhalf, drückte sie sich an ihn und weinte aus voller Kraft. Als Sora sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie ihn an und das war für Tai die Chance sich für eines der beiden Sachen zu entscheiden. Er entschied sich für die Liebe und gab Sora einen Kuss, der von Sora aufgenommen wurde. Björn war mittlerweile wieder auf den Füßen und als er gerade in die Klasse gehen wollte um sich mit Tai zu schlagen, wurde er herumgerissen und sah sich im Angesicht seines Lehrers und des Direktors wieder die alles was er getan hatte von der anderen Seite des Gebäudes durch ein Fenster gesehen hatten.


End file.
